UCW People Power 2016
by Alex The Owl
Summary: UCw People Power 2016
1. Chapter 1

**And now, UCW Red and Blue presents**

 **People Power!**

We're in a big arena decorated in orange and red with the People Power logo everywhere and a Titantron designed like a computer.

"Hello, everybody! I'm Joey Mickey along with my mate Bobby Senior and we're at UCW People Power live from Baltimore, Maryland for this awesome pay-per-view!"

"That's right! And what make this PPV so special is that the special stipulations will be chosen by YOU, the UCW fans." Bobby said.

"And we're now going at ringside to justly see the first match of tonight, my dear friends." Joey said.

 **(Smooth Criminal)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, he is the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

He arrived on the stage with the Latino flag and got into the ring where the threw his flag into the crowd and took a microphone.

"I'm gonna be short and clear; I don't give a crap about who my opponent's gonna be so bring it on!" He threw the microphone afterward.

A drumroll started playing as everybody looked at the screen, waiting to see who was going to face Freddy...

...

...

With 34% of votes out of all the choices...

BIG DADDY W!

 **(Hey Baby)**

Freddy was a bit surprised as the big man slowly walked toward the ring with his red and black dressing gown. He then got in the ring by the top rope and removed it before throwing it in the crowd and looking at Freddy who was still not impressed by the man who he beat for the title.

Freddy immediately charged at Big Daddy, only to get caught by a Big Boot followed by the pin which he kicked before the ref could even count one.

Big Daddy then irish whipped him in the ropes and knocked him down with a shoulder tackle. He continued by grabbing his neck with both of his hands and applying a Two-handed Chokeslam.

As Freddy retreated into a corner, Big Daddy tried to charge into him, but he moved out of the way and climbed on the top turnbuckle to apply a Tornado DDT. Big Daddy slowly retreated outside the ring.

Freddy tried to follow him, only to get surprised with a Belly-tobelly Suplex outside. He then started stomping him on the chest as the ref was to 4. He then slammed Freddy against the barricade before bringing him back in the ring.

He irish whipped Freddy into a corner and charged, only for him to move out of the way, letting Big Daddy crash into the corner, and hit him behind the head with a Superkick.

Afterward, he climbed a top turnbuckle and went for his Money Shot, but Big Daddy rolled out of the way in time, letting him crash down.

Big Daddy then started sending blows at him before grabbing him by the neck and throwing him like a ballon. He then got him back up and applied a Body Slam followed by the pin.

"1!... KICKOUT!"

Big Daddy putted Freddy into a corner and choked him until the ref counted to four before slapping his chest hard and running in the opposite ropes for a Corner Splash.

Big Daddy then grabbed his neck again, but he countered with a stunner. He then smashed Big Daddy until he was in the ropes. He then got him on his knees and applied a Snap DDT with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Freddy then grabbed Big Daddy's legs and applied a Figure Four Leg Lock submission held which made him groan in pain. It took around 45 seconds before Big Daddy could reach the ropes and force the break.

As Freddy walked toward him, Big Daddy started exchanging blows with Freddy on his knees until he gave him a big slap on the chest. He then grabbed Freddy and applied a Spinning Back Supex followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Big Daddy then tried to lift him int a Powerslam, but he landed back on his feet and kicked the back of his leg. He then climbed on the top turnbuckle, only to get caught by Big Daddy with a Superplex which left both men down.

They both got up by the count of 6 and Big Daddy tried to clothesline Freddy, but he ducked, bounced in the ropes and got greeted by a Spinning Side Slam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Big Daddy was getting angry. What does it take to get his championship back?

He waited for him to get back up and went for his Samoan Drop, but Freddy landed on his feet and accidentally knocked the ref a little.

Seeing the opportunity, he quickly smashed Big Daddy with a Nut Cracker (Like Johnny Cage from MKX) which made him kneel down in pain. He then went into a corner and charged into Big Daddy with a Prince Blade (Like Shinsuke Nakamura's Boom Ya) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and still UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

"*sigh* The ref should really learn how to see these kinds of low blows." Bobby Senior said.

"What do you want? Nobody's perfect." Joey said. "And stay with us for even more ultra cool action after this commercial break..."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's time for the Johnny Storm/Chris Blake match, ladies and gentlemen." Bobby Senior said.

"You had to choose between a Casket Match, a Buried Alive Match, or an Inferno Match. Here are the results:

-Casket Match: 44%

-Buried Alive Match: 33%

-Inferno Match: 33%

Therefore, it will be a Casket Match."

 **(Grim Reaper)**

"From Berdeen, Washington, JOHNNY "THE ZOMBIE" STORM!"

The crowd cheered as he made an entrance like The Undertaker, stopping to look at the casket in front of the ring, and, once in the ring, glared at the crowd before waiting for his opponent to come out.

 **(Break)**

"And his opponent, he is the leader of The Asylum, CHRIS BLAKE!"

The lights turned off and there was lightnings in the Titantron as Chris slowly walked accompanied by his Asylum mates, Leonardo, Silverdust and The American Badass, with the latest coming on a bike. Once Chris got into the ring, the lights came back and he asked to his mates to leave before the match started.

Being a bit intimidated by Chris, Johnny backed up into a corner, Chris tried to attack him, but he escaped and replied with some blows to his face.

He then irish whipped him to the opposite corner before climbing on him and smashing his head 10 times with the crowd counting with him. As Chris was stunned, Johnny ran into the ropes only to be surprised with a Back Body Drop from his opponent.

He then got him back up and applied a Body Slam followed by a Running Elbow Drop. He then irish whipped him in the ropes and knocked him down with a clothesline. He got him back up and applied a Drop Suplex before getting the crowd to chant: "Seventeen!".

As Johnny got back up, Chris lifted him up and applied a Military Press Slam. He then climbed a turnbuckle for a Swanton Bomb, but Johnny rolled out of the way, letting him crash on the mat.

Johnny then tried to apply a Jumping DDT, but he reversed it and replied with a clothesline. Afterward, he irish whipped so hard into a corner that he jumped out of the ring (He's a good seller like HBK).

After getting the crowd to chant: "That's just brutal!", Chris grabbed Johnny on the apron, but he surprised him by slamming his head on the top ropes, stunning him.

Afterward, he climbed a top turnbuckle and waited for Chris to turn around before jumping in a Diving Crossbody which he reversed into a Scoop Powerslam in mid-air.

After taking a small break, Chris went to open the casket before going to take Johnny and trying to push him inside. However, as he was about to close the casket, Johnny grabbed his leg and made him sweep on the apron.

Once they both got back in the ring, Johnny got in a corner and Chris tried to charge at him, only to received his boots in the face. Afterward, Johnny got on the top turnbuckle and jumped on Chris with a Diving Moonsault.

As Chris got back up to rest in the ropes, Johnny charged into him with a clothesline, throwing both of them out of the ring. Johnny quickly got back into the ring and waited for Chris to get back up before launching himself for a Crossbody.

However, Chris dodged and tried to apply a Chokeslam on the commentating table, but Johnny reversed it and lifted him in a Back Suplex on it.

Afterward, he irish whipped Chris into the steel steps, sending the upper part flying. He then got on the exposed lower steps and applied a DDT to Chris on them.

Suddenly, Silverdust jumped from the crowd with his little metal hammer and tried to smash Johnny with it. However, he dodged and replied with a Superkick to the face. He then grabbed Silverdust and threw him back in the crowd.

He then got surprised by Chris who smashed his head with the steel steps. This busted him open and blood was flowing out of his forehead and onto his chest.

Chris then grabbed a steel chair and smashed his back three times before getting him back into the ring. He irish whipped him with the ropes and bent down, only to be surprised by a Kneebuster from Johnny followed by a Jumping DDT so powerful that he flipped over, knocking both of them down.

After taking back his strength, Johnny tried to put Chris into the casket, but he resisted and, as Johnny was standing on the apron, smashed his head to make him flip back into the ring.

Once he got back in, Chris got on Johnny and smashed his head until the ref made him stop. He then irish whipped him again in the ropes and bent down once more, this time getting caught by a Neckbreaker from Johnny.

As Johnny was crawling toward him, Chris suddenly grabbed his neck and slowly lifted him, setting for a Chokeslam. However, Johnny managed to reverse it into an Hell's Gate submission hold.

Knowing that he can't win via submission, Johnny broke the hold and got back up with a kick up, walking dizzyingly around as the blood flowing from his forehead was affecting him.

He then waited for Chris to get back up before kicking him in the guts and applying a Last Ride. At this point, the crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!".

Suddenly, Leonardo jumped out of the crowd and surprised Johnny with a Side Kick followed by multiple punches to his face.

He then got him back up and tried to apply his Ambraige (Snap double underhook/ cradle DDT combination), only for Johnny to break free and reply with a Chokeslam.

The American Badass also got in the ring, but immediately received a kick in the balls from Johnny. He then lifted him on his shoulders and applied a GTS.

Suddenly, Chris surprised him with a Broken Barrier (Attitude Adjustment). He followed with his Brother Andrew (Sister Abigail) which left Johnny almost dead.

He then managed to roll him into the casket and closed it for the win.

"Here's your winner, CHRIS BLAKE!"

The crowd cheered as Silverdust, Leonardo and American Badass joined him.

"Chris Blake won, ladies and gentlemen!" Bobby said. "I've gotta said it was a good match."

"Yup, I wonder if Johnny will ever take back from his defeat..." Joey said as the show left for a commercial break.

 **After this match, you must think: "Johnny Storm's gonna get a great push!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Kung Fu fighting)**

"The following contest is a Tag Team match scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Divas Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, the UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, TIGER GIRL & MISS VIPER!"

They got cheered as they arrived on the stage and made Kung Fu moves before getting in the ring. They then waited to see the votes results for they opponents.

Drum rolls...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Genevieve Woods & Elena Hope: 48%

-Skyler & Diana: 46%

-The Knockout Queens: 6%

 **(Like this)**

"And their opponent, from North Carolina, GENEVIEVE WOOD!"

She arrived on Red mist appeared on the entrance as Genevieve jumped out of it. She made her way to the ring and entered with energy before glaring at her opponents.

 **(I'm so sick)**

"Her partner, from New Mexico, "The Feisty Luchadora" ELENA HOPE!"

She arrived and made the peace sign before high-fiving with her partner. They then walked into the ring where the ref showed the title belts before calling for the match to start.

Vivi started for her team while Viper started for her. They both walked around before locking into a clinch which ended with Vivi holding Viper in a Headlock. However, she pushed her with the ropes and hit a shoulder tackle to knock her down.

Vivi glared at the Chinese girl who showed some Kung Fu moves to get cheered by the crowd before getting up. She then immediately charged at her, only to be caught by a Slingblade.

As Miss Viper showed off some more moves, Vivi got on her knees and did something surprising; she knocked Tiger Girl off the apron and, as Viper tried to clothesline her, she dodged and replied with an half and half suplex.

She then came beside her and jumped in a Standing Moonsault before screaming: Let's dance, bitches!" at the crowd who cheered.

She then went back on the apron to go for a Springboard move, only to get her leg grabbed by Tiger Girl who she pushed back before getting knocked down from the apron by Viper.

She then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Vivi with a Diving Elbow Drop before bringing her back into the ring. She then locked her into a headlock, but she managed to make her flip forward and ran into the ropes to hit a Dropkick in her face.

She then tried to apply a Body Slam, but Viper managed to land back and apply a Reverse DDT on her. Miss Viper then kicked Vivi in the stomach, making her sit, and applied a DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Miss Viper then got Vivi back up and lifted her on her shoulders to apply a Gutbusters. As Vivi walked with holding her stomach in pain, Viper ran into her with a Dropkick so powerful that she was sent into a corner (like Finn Balor) and followed wit another Dropkick while she was sitting in the corner.

The crowd started chanting: "Bring out the devil!" for Vivi.

As Vivi slowly got back up, Viper charged at her again, only to get stopped by Vivi's arm and slammed on the ground (like Samoa Joe). She then ran into Viper to apply a Sunset Flip Powerbomb (like Sami Zayn).

Vivi then tried to reach for Elena for the tag, but Viper managed to bring her back in her corner and tagged Tiger Girl in. They irish whipped her with the ropes to hit a double clothesline, knocking her down.

Tiger Girl then tried to grab Vivi again, but she replied with a Stunner followed by a Perfect-plex. She then tried to kick her, but she grabbed her foot. However, Vivi replied with a Enzuigiri straight to the side of her head.

Vivi then went in a corner and tried to charge into Tiger Girl with her Devil's Knee, but she caught her with a Spinebuster. She followed with a Sitting Body Slam and hooked her leg for the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

She got her back up and tried for a Powerslam, but Vivi landed on her feet and lifted her for a Running Sitting Powerslam. Vivi finally managed to give the tag to Elena who jumped into the ring.

She immediately started giving blows to Tiger Girl before she eventually pushed her in the ropes, but Tiger reversed it and got surprised by a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors from crowd started chanting: "You're a psycho!" for Elena.

She tried to apply her finisher, the Sweet Dreamz, But Tiger Girl reversed it into a Russian Leg Drop. Tiger Girl then putted Elena's head between her legs and applied a Powerbomb.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Tiger Girl then tagged Viper in and she grabbed Elena's legs to make a Tiger Swing (like Cesaro Swing) and Viper eventually hit her head with a Dropkick (like Tyson Kidd and Cesaro) to follow with the pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

As Elena went to rest into a corner, Viper charged into her with a Running Side Kick which knocked her down. She the applied The snake on her to follow with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Viper putted Elena into the ropes and irish whipped her, only for her to caught Viper with an Handspring Back Elbow. At this time, the crowd started chanting: "This is wrestling!".

Once they were both back up, Elena grabbed Viper and ran in a corner to hit a Shiranui with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

The two girls were now resting on the floor until Viper tagged Tiger Girl in. She ran toward Elena and tried to clothesline her, but she did the Matrix to dodge her attack.

She then kicked Tiger in the stomach and applied the Three Amigos as a tribute to Eddie Guerrero. She then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on her with the legendary Frog Splash and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Elena then tagged Vivi and the two girls applied a double suplex on Tiger Girl. Afterward, Elena charged into Miss Viper, knocking both of them outside the ring as they brawled.

Vivi then tried to lock Tiger Girl into her Coquina Clutch, but she managed to break free and pushed her into the rope to lift her in the air and hit an European Uppercut underneath her chin.

She didn't let her time to fall down before applying a fast and brutal Neutralizer. She then irish whipped her in the ropes to hit her Clash of Justice and end up with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winner and still UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, TIGER GIRL & MISS VIPER!"

This last one came back into the ring with the title belts to celebrate with her partner as Elena came to check on Vivi.

"Cheese! That was an intense match!" Joey said.

"It was even better than any Divas Tag Team Match WWE did in recent years." Bobby added.

"Ha, ha, ha! Well said, Bob', well said..."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Headcrusher)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, from Spit, Croatia, he is the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, "The Headcrusher" MARTIN FREUND!"

Red, white and blue fireworks went off before Martin calmly arrived on the stage with his head down. He then crossed his arms above his head while showing "horns" with his fingers. He walked into the ring and waited for his opponent.

 **(Ties that bind)**

"And his opponent, from the Land of the Rising Sun, SUMO HAZAYASHI!"

His look changed as he was wearing dark green trousers with red paint marks on his body and had the same weight as WWE's Rusev. He slowly walked into the ring and glared at the champion.

"Okay, we're now going to see the votes results for the match!" Bobby Senior said.

Drum rolls

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Falls Count Anywhere: 34%

No DQ: 35%

Over The Top Rope Challenge: 31%

"It will be a No DQ Match!"

The ref took the championship belt before calling for the match to start.

Martin immediately charged into Sumo and smashed him on the back many time before running into the ropes and getting surprised with an uppercut which knocked him down.

As Martin slowly rolled out on the apron, Sumo ran into the ropes and dropkicked him out into the security barricade. After screaming at the crowd, Sumo rolled outside after Martin.

As they made it to the entrance ramp, Sumo grabbed Martin and tried to smash his head on the security barricade, but he blocked and smashed him to fight back. After a few blows, he took some momentum before charging at Sumo and getting greeted with a Samoan Drop on the entrance ramp.

Sumo then dragged Martin back at ringside and putted his head against the steel pose and gave him a few blows before taking some moment and charging into his head with a Superkick which smashed it against the steel pose (OMG! moment). This caused him to bleed from the side of the head.

Sumo then made him sit against the same steel pose before taking momentum once more and charging with a Knee Attack which Martin dodged, letting him crash his knee into the steel pose and making him hold it in pain.

As Sumo was holding his knee in pain, Martin charged into him and crashed through the security barricade (another OMG! moment). The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!".

After taking back from the attack, Martin brought Sumo back in the ring and went to take a microphone before getting back in the ring too. He then sat on Sumo before smashing his head with the microphone, each time sending a bumping sound through the arena.

Once he was done, he climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Sumo with a Diving Elbow Drop followed by the first pin of the match.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT"

Martin climbed a top turnbuckle again and waited for Sumo to get back up before jumping for a Blockbuster, but he caught him in his arms and applied a Swinging Side Slam followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Martin went to rest into a corner, Sumo charged at him for a Body Avalanche only to receive his feet in the face. He then kicked Sumo in the stomach and made a strength demonstration by applying a suplex into the corner.

He then got Sumo back up and tried to apply his Headcrusher, but he reversed it into a Back Body Drop. Sumo then grabbed him and applied a Fallaway Slam followed by a Running Flip Senton and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He putted Martin backward into a corner and gave him a few kicks before taking momentum and charging into him with a Running Knee Strike to his face followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Martin slowly got up with the ropes, Sumo tried to charge at him, only for him to duck and clothesline him outside the ring. He then went on the apron and waited for Sumo to turn around before charging on him with a Running Diving DDT.

After taking back from the shot, he tried to irish whip Sumo into the commentator table, but he reversed it and Martin was sent flying into Joey Mickey and Bobby Senior.

Sumo then made Martin lay on the table and smashed his torso a few times before bringing him back into the ring and climbed a second turnbuckle to go for a Diving Splash.

Martin rolled out, dodging the splash and then locked Sumo into his Crossface submission hold, making him scream in pain. It took around 25 seconds before Sumo managed to get up and apply a Back Suplex to get free.

The crowd chanted: This is awesome!".

Eventually, once the two men got back up, they started exchanging blows for Sumo and chops for Martin. This last eventually got the upper hand and ran in the ropes only to receive a Superkick which stunned him.

Sumo then lifted him on his shoulders and applied his Samoan Driver finishing move followed by the pin.

"1!..2!...Thr-KICKOUT!"

Sumo was shocked as his opponent kicked out at the last moment. He lifted him again to apply another Samoan Driver, but he broke free and got behind him to apply three German Suplexes.

He looked at the crowd and screamed: "Suplex City, bitch!" before grabbing Sumo and applying and Headcrusher.

However, instead of going for the pin, he looked outside and slowly walked out to grab a steel chair. He then slowly crawled back into the ring and putted the chair down before lifting Sumo back up.

He looked at the crowd with a creepy smile before applying an Headcrusher straight on the steel chair and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and still UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, "The Headcrusher" MARTIN FREUND!"

He slowly lifted his title belt in the air with some blood on the side of his face as he glared at the crowd then Sumo.

"Wow! I think it's the first time I see Martin acting in such a scary way." Joey said.

"It's also the first time he get thrown into us ever since we got this ringside commentary table. Event though it has been only a few weeks." Bobby said.

"Anyway, Martin's reign continues as well as this PPV after this commercial break..."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Centuries)**

"The following contest is a Champion vs Champion Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Manchester, England, he is the UCW International Champion, BROOKLYN WILSON!"

The crowd cheered for the British wrestler as he slowly walked toward the ring with his robe and belt around his waist. He then entered the ring via the steel steps and between the ropes. He took a microphone.

"May you stop talking, you pathetic American people: the man of 1000 hold talks. Tonight, I'm gonna go one-on-one with the champion that YOU chose. It doesn't matter 'cause I'm gonna either make him tap or snap. Since I don't like waisting my time, show me who's this victim's gonna be."

Drum rolls

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-James Stark: 22%

-Freddy Escobar: 30%

-Jay Samoa: 48%

 **(Leave it all behind)**

"And his opponent, from the Islands of Samoa, he is the UCW Submission Champion, JAY SAMOA!"

He came to the ring with his title belt and walked into the ring before both he and Brooklyn gave them to the ref who called for the belt, starting the match.

The two men locked into a clinch and tried to push each other back. Jay managed to put Brooklyn into a corner and gently backed a little before suddenly slapping a chop on his chest.

He then blew many boxer punches to him in the corner before making him flip forward and send a side kick to his back. He then charged in the ropes and hit a knee strike to his face followed by the pin.

"1...KICKOUT!"

He quickly got him back up and applied a Body Slam. Brooklyn then quickly rolled outside the ring to get some rest. However, as he walked on one on the ring, Jay charged into him with a Suicide Drive.

As he brought him back into the ring, Brooklyn quickly charged into him with a Spear (not using the Spear as a finisher, what a crime) followed by multiple punches to his face. He then ran in the ropes and jumped on a Knee Drop to his face.

He then locked Jay into a headlock from behind. He soon managed to get up and sent elbow blows to Brooklyn before this last one kicked his stomach and applied a Double Underhook Powerbomb with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He immediately locked Jay into a Texas Cloverleaf submission hold. He screamed in pain for a moment before managing to reach the ropes and break the hold.

As Jay was resting on his knees, Brooklyn charged into him with a Running High Knee followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Jay went to rest into a corner, Brooklyn smashed him a few times before trying to irish whip him into the opposite corner. However, Jay reversed it and charged into him with a Hip Attack followed by an Eznuigiri.

He then ran into the ropes and jumped on Brooklyn with a Running Senton followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jay lifted Brooklyn on his back and applied a Death Valley Driver. He then irish whipped him in the ropes to hit a Samoan Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jay tried to catch his breath as Brooklyn slowly went to rest into a corner. Jay charged at him, only to receive his boots in the face and he then jumped on him with a Top Rope Bulldog.

He screamed: "I'm the submission specialist!" before somehow managing to lift Jay into a Torture Rack. After around 15 seconds, Jay managed to get behind Brooklyn and applied a Dragon Suplex.

He then grabbed his foot to lock into a STF. It took around 20 seconds before Brooklyn bit Jay's fingers, forcing him to let go.

Both men took sometime before getting back up and Jay charged at Brooklyn who surprised him with a T-bone Suplex. He then putted his feet on the ropes for a dirty pin on Jay.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, the UCW International Champion, BROOKLYN WILSON!"

He quickly got out of the ring with his title belt as Jay glared at him from the ring. The british wrestler smirked at Jay over his dirty victory.

"Hey! No fair; he used the ropes for a dirty pin!" Joey said.

"Proof that the ref can sometime be a blind man." Bobby added.

"Anyway, I hope this man of 1000 holds will get a correction soon..."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Trinity)**

"The following contest is a 6-Men Tag Team Match for the UCW Triple Tag Championship! Introducing first, the challengers, the team of Bobby Gamer, Jimmy Joystick and Video Man, THE ARCADERS!"

The trio arrived on stage and quickly ran into the ring under the crowd's cheers.

 **(Ten Thousand Fists)**

"And their opponents, they are the UCW Triple Tag Champions, the team of "The Antichrist" Chris Weapon, "The Soldier" Tiger EYE and "The Assassin" Sigma, THE WEAPONRY!"

They all entered by the crowd and got into the ring with their title and glared at The Arcaders before giving the title belt to the ref who then called for the match to start.

Chris Weapon and Bobby Gamer started for their respective team. They locked into a clinch which ended with Bobby holding Chris into a headlock. He soon pushed him in the ropes to break free, but he knocked him down with a shoulder tackle.

Chris quickly got back up and charged at Bobby to get hit by two Arm Drags before charging a third time and getting caught with a Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker.

He then went to tag Jimmy Joystick in and he applied an Atomic Drop on Chris before Jimmy ran into the ropes and hit him with a Dropkick.

Jimmy then irish whipped Chris in the ropes and ducked twice before hitting him with a dropkick which made him roll outside the ring. As his mates went to check on him, Jimmy saw the opportunity and went on the apron to jump on all of them with a Springboard Moonsault.

As he brought Chris back into the ring and got on the apron, Sigma grabbed his foot before getting pushed back. However, Chris took the opportunity to smash him and applied a DDT on the apron.

He then got back into the ring and applied a Snap Suplex on Jimmy before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He putted jimmy in his corner and gave him a few blows before tagging Sigma and holding Jimmy as he smashed him in the stomach.

As he tried to get him back up, Jimmy suddenly started smashing Sigma until this last on sent a spinning kick in his stomach and followed with a Corkscrew Neckbreaker followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He applied a Body Slam on Jimmy before giving the tag to Tiger EYE who walked on Jimmy's stomach before following with a Standing Moonsault followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tiger EYE got ready for his Chokeslam and waited for Jimmy to turn around before grabbing him by the throat. However, he managed to reverse it into a Wheelbarrow Bulldog.

As Tiger EYE was on his knees, Jimmy hit his head with a Jumping Corkscrew Roundhouse Kick. The two men slowly crawled to their corner and Tiger EYE tagged Sigma while Jimmy tagged Video Man.

This last one ducked a clothesline from Sigma and caught Tiger EYE with a Rolling Cutter. As he turned around, Sigma tried to clothesline him, but he caught him with a Crossed Arms Backstabber.

Chris suddenly entered the ring and got surprised by a Flip Kick from Video Man. He then irish whipped Sigma in the ropes and bent only for him to flip on his back and hit him with a Side Kick (like Justin Gabriel).

Sigma then tagged Chris and they putted Video Man on a top turnbuckle to apply a Double Spike DDT. Chris then climbed the same turnbuckle and jumped on him with a 450 Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Chris irish whipped Video man in the ropes and hit a Sitting Spinebuster before tagging Tiger EYE in. This last one applied a Cyclone (Fireman's carry Facebuster) and followed with his Superbomb followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...Thre-"

Bobby jumped in in time to break the count. Chris and Sigma charged into him and brawled outside the ring. This was until Jimmy Joystick jumped on them from the top turnbuckle.

As Tiger EYE got back up, he hit Video Man with a Discuss Clothesline followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He got angry and got ready for his Chokeslam, but Video Man dodged his hand and charged into him with a Spyro's Charge followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and new UCW Triple Tag Champions, THE ARCADERS!"

The three men came into the ring and happily took their new title belts as they celebrated with the crowd.

"The Arcaders are the new champs!" Bobby said

"I can't believe the Weaponry lost to a gang of video game nerds." Joey said.

"Don't underestimate them; they can become major champs in the future."

"Anyway, the main event between TJ Skill and Shadow Rider in a Ladder Match for the World Championship is next..."

 **Special Thanks to deathdefier243 for his federation co-working :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Broken)**

"The following contest is a Ladder Match for the UCW World Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Los Angeles, California, "The Moon Angel" SHADOW RIDER!"

He made an entrance like The Undertaker but with Neville's energy and made poses like Finn Balor before waiting for his opponent.

 **(Every Breath You Take)**

"And his opponent, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, he is the UCW World Champion, TJ SKILL!"

He slowly walked toward the ring, looking at the ladders around the place at moments, before getting in and giving his belt to the ref who hooked it above the ring before calling for the bell.

They both walked around until TJ sent a knee strike into Rider's stomach followed by a smash on his back that made him go down and sat on him to smash him down.

He then got him back up and chopped his chest before irish whipping him into a corner and charging into him with a Jumping Clothesline followed by a Tombstone Piledriver turned into a Walking Side Slam.

As TJ posed and the crowd cheered for him, he tried to hit a Discuss Clothesline on him, but he dodged and caught him with a Moon Rise (Attidude Adjustment followed by Elbow Drop).

He then got him back up and irish whipped him with the ropes, but he reversed it, only to receive a jumping shoulder tackle from Shadow who then did a kick up to apply a Body Slam on TJ.

He got the crowd to chant "Go, rebel, go!" before walking toward TJ who suddenly grabbed his legs and tried to apply a Sharpshooter, but Shadow managed to push him back and jumped on him with a Thesz Press followed by multiple punches.

He then went outside the ring and took a ladder in his arms before walking toward the ring. However, TJ surprised him with a Baseball slide straight on his ladder which knocked him down.

He then waited for him to get back up before jumping on him with a Springboard Hurricanrana. He then took the ladder and got in the ring where he putted it underneath the title and started climbing up.

However, he noticed that Shadow was coming back into the ring and jumped down to gave him a few blows and try to throw him out of the ring, but he landed on the apron.

TJ tried to charge into him with a shoulder tackle between the ropes, but he dodged and kicked his face. He then got back in the ring and applied a Rider Deeds (Reverse Dirty Deeds).

He then started climbing the ladder but as he was close to the belt, TJ pushed the ladder, making him fall on the ropes. He then got him back up and applied a Brainbuster. Afterward, he got him back up and hit a Discuss Clothesline which caused him to roll outside the ring.

TJ then grabbed the ladder and tried to throw him out on him, but he managed to roll inside the ring, dodging the ladder. The two men then started exchanging blows until Shadow got the upper hand and tried to hit a powerful smash which TJ dodged and replied with an STO.

He then lifted Shadow and tried to apply his Skill Clash, but he managed to break free and replied with a Moon Revenge (Jump DDT followed by Falcon Arrow Suplex).

Afterward, he went into a corner and waited for TJ to get back up before charging for his Spear. However, TJ jumped, letting him crash into the corner, and then turned him around before hitting a Reverse Hurricarana which made him flip into the corner.

TJ waisted no time and immediately applied a Corner Powerbomb on him afterward. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Shadow with a 450 Splash, but landed on his knees which hurt his stomach region.

At this point, the crowd started chanting: "Let's go, Rider/TJ Skill!"

Once both men were back up, Shadow kicked TJ in the stomach and applied a Moon Chamber (Spinning Powerbomb). He didn't stopped there and rolled him backward to follow with a Rider DDT (Butterfly DDT).

He then got him on his shoulders and applied his Shadow Moonsault Attack/SMA (GTS followed by Moonsault). He then took some distance and waited for him to get back up to charge for his Rider Punch which TJ countered with an Enzuigiri straight to his head.

As he was stunned, TJ grabbed Shadow and applied a Blue Thunder Bomb. He then took some rest before putting Shadow in the ropes and charging into him which knocked both of them outside the ring.

The crowd was chanting: "This is wrestling!". Eventually, after taking back from the move, TJ grabbed Shadow and lifted him into a Powerbomb position before running and throwing him against the security barricade.

TJ's attention then switched to a ladder which he took and positioned between the ring and the security barricade. He then looked at the commentary table and went to ask Joey and Bobby to move out before removing any stuff from it.

Suddenly, as he turned around, Shadow Rider caught him with a Rider Punch from the steel steps which knocked him down. He then spotted the table and smiled. He waited for TJ to get back up before charging into him with a Spear which made him flip.

He then grabbed TJ and putted him on the table before climbing a top turnbuckle. He took a deep breath and, after hesitating, jumped on TJ with a Leap of Faith through the table, resulting in a huge pop and "Holy shit!" from the crowd.

After taking back from the move, Shadow slowly but surely made his way back into the ring and slowly climbed up the ladder. As he was about to reach the title belt, TJ suddenly caught him in a Powerbomb position and threw him outside on the ladder he positioned earlier, breaking it in two.

The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!". After staying down for a moment, TJ slowly made his way up the ladder to catch his title. However, Shadow suddenly made a strength proof by getting back into the ring.

He grabbed TJ's leg to make him fall, only for him to reply with a kick to his guts and applied a Skill Clash. TJ then slowly climbed back up the ladder. Shadow only had time to grab his right leg before he grabbed his title belt and unhooked it before falling down.

"Here's your winner and still UCW World Champion, TJ SKILL!"

This last one slowly and weakly left the ring as Shadow was standing on his knees and smashed the ground.

"Poor Shadow; he was so close to become our new champ." Joey said.

"And poor us; our beautiful table has been crushed like a jelly bean." Bobby added.

"Nevertheless, this was a great match to go along a great PPV."

"Yeah, we hope to see you again very soon. This was UCW People Power and we hope you enjoyed it..."


End file.
